


Let Me Go

by nevergotwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two that had a chance meeting are scared to part, but Dean thinks it's for the best.  [Song!Fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Go

**Title** : Let Me Go   
**Prompt** : 162 - heart  
**Character/Pairing** : Dean Winchester/Castiel, mentions of Sam Winchester and Jimmy Novak.  
**Word Count** : 858  
**Rating** : PG  
**Warnings** : Not-a-hunter!AU, not-an-angel!AU, schmoop, fluff, Novak!twins   
**Summary** : The two that had a chance meeting are scared to part, but Dean thinks it's for the best.  
**Note** : Based off the song ["Let Me Go" by Christian Kane](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sk7i2vktOl4). It sounded so much like a Dean/Cas song to me and I...had to write it. Thanks to Mina, Tawni, and Michelle for the opinions on the AU~ Ilu guys. 

 

Not many people would be allowed to sit on the hood of his car. Dean Winchester was the possessive type when it came to that ’67 Chevy Impala that had been a gift from his dad. Castiel Novak was just the exception to the clause.

After all, the guy gave a mean massage. Those fingers and hands working at Dean’s neck and he swore nothing could make him get mad at the guy with fingers like that. And to think, he only found out about the other man’s talent after a small argument he had with his younger brother, Sam, on the phone.

But Castiel started talking about running away – the same thing he’d been talking about since he met Dean two months ago. To be honest, Dean couldn’t stand it. His eyes glanced up towards the sky as he lit the cigarette he pulled from the box he had sitting next to him on the hood. The town was nice and Dean hadn’t planned on leaving for another month or two and…he wasn’t sure what he’d say if Castiel actually left.

Dean took a drag of the cigarette and puffed out the smoke before saying, “You’ve got it good here. Don’t think leaving with me next month would be any good. S’not like I’m doing anything with my life anyways.”

“What do you think about Texas?” Castiel asked, pausing his hands a moment as he thought.

Leaving the cigarette to hang from the side of his mouth, Dean got up quickly with a shake of his head. Two fingers pulled it away and he asked, “Ain’t you been listenin’? It won’t work out. Let it go. Let me go. The idea’s crazy.” Castiel opened his mouth to say something, hands bracing him up on the hood of the Impala. “No,” Dean started. “You don’t need me, Cas. I’m no good for you. You’re the good guy. You can have practically whatever you want here.” He took a breath, remembering all the one night stands he used to have on the road. “You don’t want a broken heart anyways.” Hell, his was breaking just saying all this.

Castiel just stayed silent, furrowing his brow and listening as Dean spoke.

“God,” he blew a trail of smoke, “I mean, what am I other than a drifter? A dreamer, maybe. And I know you could do a hell of a lot better than that.” Frowning slightly, Dean saw the look of confusion and concern pop up on Castiel’s face. He dropped the cigarette and stomped it out, only to move closer and kiss him lightly. Just once. Anymore than that and he’d give up on the debate.

And he kept to it. Dean pulled back as soon as Castiel started drawing him in and said, “You’ve got another year of college. And your parents. And your pain in the ass brother,” he smirked. “Me? I just have this car and like less than a hundred bucks to my name.” And in Dean’s mind, that seemed a good enough reason for Castiel to let him go.

Castiel took hold of Dean’s hand, lacing their fingers together and smiling faintly at him. “Nice try. You can’t hide much from me, Dean Winchester.” He inched closer, into the other man’s personal space. “You are not all that tough. I think you’re just scared to say you love.”

Dean could practically hear the silent ‘me’ at the end of that statement, but he was right in a sense. How many people that he knew would he admit to that he was in love with some small town guy that he met in a garage? Maybe it was stupid, but it was how Dean thought.

“Plus, I don’t take up a lot of space.” Castiel tried a smile and put on those familiar eyes. Puppy eyes, Dean called them because he used them when he wanted something. He was fairly certain the guy didn’t know that he did it though… “Take me with you. Please.”

He was about to say that he’d think about it, that maybe he’d change his mind and consider it for just a second. Dean would be a liar if he said he didn’t want Castiel to come with him on the road. Maybe even to finally settle down somewhere with him. As if on cue though, Castiel went on and didn’t let him get a word in edge wise.

“I belong with you. Right here.” Castiel raised his hand that was linked with Dean’s, trying to prove a point. “We fit and I think you’re stronger with me at your side. I’m good for you. So just…take me with you.”

Green eyes glanced down at the hands before looking back up to those big blue eyes that were pleading with him. Dean sighed and leaned towards him, kissing him again. “Alright. We’ll try it. If it doesn’t work out, will you come back home?”

A smile graced Castiel’s features and he wrapped his arms around Dean tightly. “It won’t happen. Because I love you.”

Hugging back, Dean kissed the side of his head with a whispered, “I love you, too.”  



End file.
